Where We Collide
by GlowlyInsanity
Summary: Sango finds away to beat Naraku, but to do so she'll have to become something that she's been trying to kill. Something she hates. And the paths of a demon lord and a strong willed new demoness collide.SanSess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a computer and an imagination.

Warning: If you don't like the pairing Sango/Sesshomaru or your just a prick then press that back button and get the hell out of here before I have my bunny ninjas kick you ass!

Summary: Sango finds the only way possible to beat Naraku. But if she goes through with it she'll become something that she hates. Something she's been killing for a long time. And the paths of a demon lord and a strong willed demoness colide, what a mess. This is my first Sango/Sesshomaru fic so be nice, or I'll have my insalved 'Naruto' characters kick your ass!

Rated: M for language, violence, and sexual content. Run childern, run!!

Legend:

_hello- flashback_

"hello"- talking

'hello'- thinking

**hello- fighting**

**Where We Colide**

**Chapter One:**

I will sacrifice it all

Sango sighed and ran her hand through her hair. This wasn't going to be easy. How was she going to tell them when she came back? She sighed once again and looked at the dancing flames in the middle of their campsite. And there was that other problem... she still had to tell them she was leaving.

"Something wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked sitting down next to her bestfriend on a log infort of the fire.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just... thinking," Sango answered. The thinking part was true, she had been thinking all day. But there was something wrong. Something wrong with her and her mental stability if she was actually going to do it.

"Lier. You've been moping around like a lost puppy all day," Inuyasha bluntly stated with a snort.

"You'd now alot about being a lost puppy, wouldn't you, hanyou?" Sango snapped back. She watched him growl and stood up. "I'm going for a walk," She annoced before walking away. She needed to clear her head. And make the right choice.

"You little bi..." Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome's loud yell of 'Sit Boy!' He fell face first to the ground, earning him a mouth full of dirt. "What the hell was that for?! She started it!" He yelled at Kagome after getting back off the ground. Kagome sighed and looked after Sango one last time.

"She's clearly very depressed about what happened to Miroku and Shippo. Just leave her alone for a while, okay?" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha, who just grumbled a 'yes' and went back to staring at the flames.

(With Sango)

Sango nelt at the edge of a flowing river. She wet her face with the cool water and looked up at the moon, then looked to the moutains ahead.

"There," She said ,"Is the one person who can help me and I'm afraid to go." The only way she'd get her brother back and avenge her village, Miroku, and Shippo was to go to that woman. The one her fath0er had told her about when she was still just a girl.

_"The woman, Kanane," He had said ," is not evil nor is she good. She cares not for money or things such as that. She was once the priestess of this very village. But when her brother was killed by a bear-demon she left this village. Not she lives in those montains," He pointed to the mountains just ahead of the village. "No one knows how or exactly why, but it is said that she turned herself into a demoness. And she can do that to humans as well," He had told her in a dramaticly deep voice._

_"Really, father? Kanane could do that?" Sango had asked on the edge of her futon. He chuckled seeing his daughters excitement._

_"Yes, really, Sango. She can," he said, then looked to his wife who had a frown on her face. _

_"Sango, darling, it's time for bedtime," her mother said, walking over to them._

_"But, momma," Sango wined ,"can't I stay up just a little later?"_

_"No can do, darling, to bed with you," he mom pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Sango."_

_"Good night, momma, papa," Sango said already drifting off._

_"Good night, Sango. Come now Kameko, we have things to discuss," Sango's father said to his wife who followed._

She remembered it very well because that was the first time and last time she had seen her father and mother together when they weren't arguing.

What would father think? What would mother think? Would they want for their only daughter to become the very thing they had been trying to kill off. A demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha I wouldn't be typing this... it would have been the way I ended the series!

Warning: If you don't like the pairing Sango/Sesshomaru or your just a prick then press that back button and get the hell out of here before I have my bunny ninjas kick your ass!

Thankies: To all who read and reviewed. I'm happy that you like my story, and continue to read it!

Rated: M for language, violence, and sexual content. Run childern, run!!

Legend:

_hello- flashback_

"hello"- "talking"

'hello'- 'thinking'

hello- fighting

**hello- yelling**

**Where We Colide**

_(Last Time:)_

_"There," She said ,"Is the one person who can help me and I'm afraid to go." The only way she'd get her brother back and avenge her village, Miroku, and Shippo was to go to that woman. The one her father had told her about when she was still just a girl._

_What would father think? What would mother think? Would they want for their only daughter to become the very thing they had been trying to kill off. A demon._

_(Continued:)_

**Chapter Two:**

So it begins

"**SHIT!**" Sango yelled, barly dodging the huge bear demon before her's swipes of fury. She rolled to the other side and kicked it's rips. The demon growled in fury and pain then swung at her again.

"**Damnit!**" she screech, lifting her hiraikotsu to defind herself.

"**Kirara!**" she called to the little neko who transformed, running and swipping at the bear demon's back. The demon growled and turned to atackk Kirara, when Sango swong her hiraikotsu and cleanly cut of it's right arm. This time the bear demon turned and swiped at her with blind rage. It caught her right in the center of her chest. Sango screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Kirara ran to her and stepped infront of the demon before it could continue it's assult on her master. Sango forced herself to stand, putting all her weight on her hiraikotsu. The demon raised it's paw to swing at Kirara when Sango swong her own weapon, cutting the spawn right through the middle.

"Come on Kirara, let's get back before I pass out," Sango said to her neko and Kirara ran over to her, changing form at the same time.

(At the camp)

"Inuyasha, it's been a hour, maybe we should go look for her," Kagome said with worry.

"You're the one who said we needed to 'just leave her alone for a while'," Inuyasha grumbled then smelt something in the air that made him shoot starit up.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked standing next to him.

"Blood. I smell Sango's blood," Inuyasha said before they both herd a sound coming from where Sango had walked off to. Sango herself came out of the darkness after a moment of silence, holding her chest tightly.

"Sango! What happened?" Kagome asked with consern running over to Sango.

"Some stupid bear demon atacked me. It's nothing though, i'll survive," Sango explained.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need me to clean it off for you?" Kagome asked, helping Sango walk to a log.

"I'm fine, really." Sango put on a smile but winced when she took another step. "I'll clean it myself," Sango said waving Kagome off her as she sat.

"I think you should let Kagome come with you, you know if that bear demon comes back," Inuyasha said still snifing the air around him for signs that the bear demon had followed.

"It won't be back, I killed it. And anyway if another one does come, I've got Kirara," Sango denied Inuyasha's request nodding to her little neko as she finished the sentence who inturned rubbed against her master's leg.

"But..." Kagome started, concern lacing her tone.

"No 'buts', I'll be fine. And when I come back... there's something that I'll need to tell you two," Sango got up, gritting her teeth the whole time, and walked back the way she had come.

"Inuyasha, do you think I should follow her?" Kagome asked looking at the hanyou for advise.

"No, she'll be fine. She's taken care of herself with even worse inguries. Don't worry," Inuyasha waved off her concern.

"Well... okay," Kagome muttered still looking at the place Sango had disappered to.

(With Sango)

"How am I going to say it? To tell them? Will they understand? Will they still comcider me their friend? So many questions... and so little time to get them answered," Sango said with a sad sigh as she cleaned off the wound. It was deep and she was sure it was going to scar. It didn't really matter to her, she already had mental and emotional scars... and not to mention that long ever present scar she had reseved by Kohaku the day Miroku and Shippo were taken away from her. Sitting there, cleaning the wound gave her time to think, something she had been doing alot lately, but this time she thought of the day that her love died. The day she knew that going would be the best. The day she got that scar...

_Flashback:_

_"Mir-Miroku? Please open your eyes," Sango begged him as she lay ontop of his ever still body. He was breathing but his breaths were slowing and she feared that death would come soon to him. "Please, Miroku hang on. I need you, you can't leave me. You can't go!" She screamed at him, tears flowing down her face rapidly. That's when she felt his hand gripping her's tightly and looked up to see that his eyes were open and he was smiling, though it was clear he was in pain._

_"It is an honor, Sango. To die knowing I was loved by you. Needed by a woman such as yourself," Miroku said still smiling through the pain that was surrounding his body. Choking him. It would be over for him soon, but Sango... she needed to live. Life could do without him but... it needed her, he decided. There was something that she needed to do, a place she needed to go, a person she needed to love and it wasn't him. He knew because he had had the vision a few days before. And he knew the truth about her exsitince. She was important. And he knew what the outcome of this battle would be. He was the sacrifice and he had to forefill his destiny. It was his place in the world. And, he decided, he would go out just like his father did... and still loving her._

_"You can't die, cause I need you. You can't just go! What of your promise marry me?! What of that?!" Sango was angred by his words. Why was he giving up so soon?! Didn't he know just how much she needed him to be around?!_

_"I can not keep said promise, and I am sorry to hurt you. But do know that I ment to keep it, it was a promise that I truly wanted to forefill," Miroku said, running his hand down Sango's cheek then wipping away the tears. She bent her head and kissed him softly, knowing that what he said was true. He would die here and she would live. The hand that was holding her's moved away and was replaced by something else. Sango looked down seeing his beads._

_"No Miroku, don't. Please," she begged him, knowing what he was planning. Miroku smiled at her and rubbed her butt for the last time. She saidly laughed and pretended to smack him hard across the face. "Perv..." she muttered. He laughed at her act._

_"Run... please, run Sango and don't look back," Miroku ordered her. Sango kissed him once more then stood, looked at him one last time and ran in the direction of Kagome. When Sango reached her friend she pulled her off the ground and made her run after her._

_"Sango, what are you doing? We have to go back for Miroku! And what about Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled._

_"Inuyasha will be fine. And Miroku... he's going to open... his wind tunnel," Sango said still running, knowing that Inuyasha was right behind them. He had heard the whole thing. And knew what was coming next. Then she felt the tung of his open wind tunnel but she kept running, even against the strong current of air. And her fear, and the sinking feeling in her soul. She ran against it all. An then she heard it. The screaming. And she knew the voice well, but couldn't figure out who it was until she heard it scream their names. It was Shippo. He had followed them when he was supposed to be with Kaede. She pushed Kagome infront of her and started to run back. But Inuyasha caught her and pulled her away. His face grave and saddened. And then, she lost it. Kicking and screaming against Inuyasha's hold on her. Curseing herself for not being stronger. For not being able to end Naraku's life when she had the chance. Before her village was distroyed. Before any of this. "Noooooooooo!" Sango screamed, tears springing from her eyes. Pain from her losses filling her. And rage, unberable rage seeping into her very sight. "Naraku!" Sango screamed knowing he was watching, still breathing when Miroku was not! When Shippo was not! When her family wasn't! "You will pay!" was her last words before she blacked out._

_(End Flashback)_

Sango sighed, running her fingers through hair. So it was done.

(At the camp.)

"Inuyasha, do you think that-th-that Sango would have been happier if we had let her go back? Maybe she doesn't forgive us. Maybe..." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Sango has to much that she still needs to do. Like get her brother back and get revenge for her village. And I know for a fact that she wouldn't have been happy in the underworld with some perveted monk and a big mouthed kitsune."

"But maybe..." Kagome started again.

"Maybe nothing. We did the right thing. Now just leave it alone," Inuyasha stated clearly.

"I'm leaving," Sango's voice rang.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with saddness.

"There's somewhere I needto go. And I must go there alone," Sango said picking up her little bit of things.

"But... but what about Naraku? Don't tell me your going after him alone?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not, and I do plan to kill him for good, but there's one thing I need to do before that happens. I'll be back. I promise. When, I don't know," Sango said then hopped on Kirara, who took off into the distance.

"Inu-Inuyasha?!" Kagome attached herself to Inuyasha's strong frame. Inuyasha looked after the disappearing figure of one of his last friends while rubbing Kagome's back.

"She said she'd be back, then she'll be back," Inuyasha reasured Kagome who was crying into his chest. "Sango never breaks a promise."

(Somewhere)

Sango and Kirara landed infront of a small hut sometime later. Sango looked around but found no sign of life. She walked up to the opening of the hut then peeked inside. It was dark and she couldn't see anything.

She looked down at her neko and nodded, "Light it up Kirara." The little neko then changed it's form and with it's flaming tail lite up the whole hut. Nothing. There was nothing there but a small wooden stoll. Sango sighed, "Maybe she's dead?" Then she saw a small door in the floor. She and Kirara both walked upt to it and bent down to get a better look. Sango saw light coming through the cracks. She opened it and the light behind it lit the whole room. She nodded to Kirara who then turned back into her small form, then both climped down the latter standing upright against a wall under the door. When Sango reached the bottom she turned and saw a fire place buring brightly, a wooden table, three floor mates, two futons in the opposite corners of the room, and weapons of all kinds hanging up on the walls. Sango walked around the room admiring the weapons.

"So, you've finally come?" a voice asked from behind. Sango turned and saw a tall woman with crows feet at the corners of her eyes and laugh line around her mouth.

"Are you Kanane?" Sango asked the tall woman. The woman nodded with a smile on her face. She didn't look a day over fourty, but she was infact one-hundred-and-twenty years of age. "How did you know that I was coming?" Sango asked looking over the woman again.

"I knew that you were coming even before you yourself knew. I've known this day would come for a very long time. The day Kaede lost her eye infact, when Naraku let forth his evil. How is Kaede anyway? She was such a sweet girl," Kanane rambled on.

"What?" Sango was confused.

"You are Sango the taijaya, correct? The one who came to become a demon?" Kanane asked.

"Yes, I am," Sango responded.

"Then you are also the one who will mate with the lord Sesshomaru," Kanane said with a smile. And then Sango paced out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own everything! points to readers I own you and you and you and you! then points at you And lets not forget, I own you too! (I own nothing, but a girl can dream.)

Warning: If you don't like the pairing Sango/Sesshomaru or your just a prick then press that back button and get the hell out of here before I have my bunny ninjas kick your ass!

Thankies: To all who read and reviewed. I'm happy that you like my story, and continue to read it!

Rated: M for language, violence, and sexual content. Run childern, run!!

Legend:

_hello- flashback_

"hello"- "talking"

'hello'- 'thinking'

hello- fighting

**hello- yelling**

__

__

__

This is a production of Bunny-chan (Valen Windancer).

**Where We Collide**

_"So, you've finally come?" a voice asked from behind. Sango turned and saw a tall woman with crows feet at the corners of her eyes and laugh line around her mouth._

_"Are you Kanane?" Sango asked the tall woman. The woman nodded with a smile on her face. She didn't look a day over fourty, but she was infact one-hundred-and-twenty years of age. "How did you know that I was coming?" Sango asked looking over the woman again._

_"I knew that you were coming even before you yourself knew. I've known this day would come for a very long time. The day Kaede lost her eye infact, when Naraku let forth his evil. How is Kaede anyway? She was such a sweet girl," Kanane rambled on._

_"What?" Sango was confused._

_"You are Sango the taijaya, correct? The one who came to become a demon?" Kanane asked._

_"Yes, I am," Sango responded._

_"Then you are also the one who will mate with the lord Sesshomaru," Kanane said with a smile. And then Sango passed out._

**Chapter Three:**

What about what I want?

"Sesshy, sorry I'm late, I um... got lost." A deep male voice claimed just outside the door. Sesshomaru looked up at the door then turned away, looking back at the pieces of parchment before him.

"How could you get lost? All you had to do was walk down the hall and make a left," Sesshomaru said with a no-nonesence tone. The on the other side opened the door and peaked it slightly, then quickly closed it when a glass orniment came hurlling towards him.

"Oh, come on, Sessh! Don't be like that! I really _wanted_ to get here on time but these... um... bear demons attacked and I was the only one around so I... um... took care of them and then some girls thanked me for saving them... with... well let's just say more then hugs and kisses." Sesshomaru could hear his smirk.

"Your lies are weak such as yourself," Sesshomaru responded.

"Okay, Fluffy! You're right, bear demons didn't attack but some very nice girls payed me a visit last night and I just went to sleep when I realized that we were supposed to meet today. And... um I hope you're not going to get mad but... Michi isn't _'pure' _anymore," the male behind the door laughed at the last sentence. Like she was _'pure'_ to begin with!

"I care not about that useless woman. And what did I tell you about calling me that? This Sesshomaru will not tolerate it any longer," Sesshomaru growled.

The man behind the door chuckled. "Come on Fluff, you and me both know that you're not going to kill me."

"I didn't say I'd kill you, but I know many who would love to do the honor," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"You're one untight puppy. Fine, sorry I'm late," the man said before opening the door and douging yet another flying object. "What did I do this time?!" the man yelled.

"I told you to stop calling me those names. This Sesshomaru is no puppy," Sesshomaru barked at the other dog demon.

"I know for a fact that your bite is much worse then your bark, but then again your bark is pretty bad too... you know what I think they're even... Anyway," the man got serious," have you heard from Kanane?"

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at him," I have not. But I will send you to check, Ranmaru."(If you've ever watched Tokko then you'd know who Ranmaru isThe main character of that show I make him alittle OOC, he doesn't act like this in the show.)

The blonde man rubbed the back of his head with a wide smile," I didn't know you thought so highly of me to let me be the first to hit on your mate!"

_**WAM!**_

"What was that for?!!"

"Ranmaru if you want to keep your tongue and your hands you will do well to leave my mate be."

"Fine!!!"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly... This time he had not missed.

(At Kanane's hut:)

Sango came to after a hour or so. She looked around the room not remembering where she was. Then the last events came to her as Kanane walked in the room.

"Are you feeling okay, dear? You took quite a fall to the floor," Kanane kneeled before her with some tea and dumplings. "Hungry, dear?"

Sango said nothing but reached for the dumplings and stuffed them in her mouth. Kanane laughed at her and then walked over to the sleeping Kirara and placed a bowl of food near her, Kirara instently got up and started chomping. Kanane laughed again.

"You two are very close I can see. That will help you, Sango, when you need help figuring out. Being a demoness for one like yourself will be... less then pleasant the first few hours... or days," Kanane said with a wide smile and a light chuckle.

Sango smiled then frown thinking about Kanane's earlier words. Kirara looked at her master, feeling her change in atitude and ran over to her, giving her comfort. Sango smiled again at Kirara and stroked her fur, fnding comfort in her little neko's purrs of happiness.

"Sango," Kanane started with a serious look on her face. "You have a question you want to ask me don't you? Tell me of your trobles."

"Well... why if all I want is to become a demoness to defeat Naraku and get revenge, do I have to... m-mate Sesshomaru?" Sango choked on the name. Sesshomaru and her?! It was and insane thought! He was Inuyasha's cold-blooded, older-full-demon brother! Absolutly nothing like her Miroku was, though as crude and perverted as he was, he was nothing like Sesshomaru! Not even close!

"Sango... I sent a dream of sorts to Miroku before he died. It told him everything, from you becoming a demoness to you along with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome defeating Naraku. I made sure he knew there was no place for him in any of that. No place at all. He was supposed to die... it was his place in the world. His place in your life, Sango. It's all writen in stone, my dear. As odd or queer as that may sound it's the truth. When Naraku is gone I will also die, because my work on this earth will be done. I am a messager from above. Nothing more and nothing less. Sango my dear, writen in stone it says that you will mate with Sesshomaru, then and only then will both of your power be at its fullest. You will love eachother, just as Inuyasha and Kagome love eachother. Their powers are already at its peak seeing as they have already... mated. Sango, there is no other way," Kanane explained.

"You mean because some stone said all of this my life is in chaos?!" Sango almost lost it.

"Sango, no matter what anyone else says, what you do was already desided. I'm sorry. It cannot be helped. When we are done with this conversation I will make you into a demoness, because that is what has been descided," Kanane giggled. She herself had felt just like this when she was told everything. Sango was just like her. Though her sister made the worse possible choice in a husband, they made a beautiful daughter. Kanane smiled again, her niece was really something. (A/n: Bet you didn't see that coming! Hehehe... and the story only gets more twisted as it goes!)

"Then... I have no say in my own life?" Sango asked.

"You do have say, but if you want the best for yourself and everyone else then you will do this."

"It's... all so unfair. What if I... changed my mind?" Sango asked close to tears. Someone in heaven really hated her.

"Sango, if you changed your mind then Naraku would spread his evil over the whole world! And even then... you and Sesshomaru will be the only two left. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, and even Kirara will all be dead and you and him will end up doing exactly what you'd do if you'd become a demoness now. Mate and kill him. But in that battle, my dear, you will end up alone. For Sesshomaru would surely die in that battle and all you will have is your memories and regret. Regret for not becoming a demoness when you could have. Sango, dear, if you want to end up in pain once again... then change your mind. But you'd be well advised to stay here with me and forefill the right destiny." Kanane sighed and hugged Sango. "My dear, I wish there was another way, but... there is none. And... you will finally get the love you've always wanted. The love Miroku couldn't give you," Kanane whispered to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"I'll... I'll do it... But you already knew that right?" Sango whipped away er tears and smiled, though she was still heartbroken by the truth of the matter.

"Yes, I did. I knew all along. Come now, let's get you ready for the transformation," Kanane whipped Sango's cheeks and smiles lightly, leading her into another room. Sango smiles and let herself be lead to the next room by Kanane, Kirara at her feet, rubbing her fur on Sango's leg in comfort.

"Hey Sango? Do you know of Kikyo?" Kanane inquired.

"Of course, I'd have to be dence not to know of her." Sango giggled slightly.

"Though I liked her sister, Kaede, I didn't like her much. She was always stealing my thunder sort-of-speak. They called her the strongest priestest in all the land. Which I'll tell you two reasons wasn't true. One: I was always stronger then her. My sences were more tuned then her's. And the first time I blessed a house all the evil spirits in the whole village left. With her it was just in all in one room! And two: to be a priestess you must be pure. And she was no saint... slept with that boy contless times. Inuyasha, the one you traveled with. How do I know, you ask, well she told me so. We confessed in eachother, for we beleved there was no one else to confess to. I mean... who else would listen and not judge? No other but us to each other."

"She.. slept with Inu-ya-ya-Inuyasha?" Sango stuttered in disbelief.

"That is what I just told you, is it not? I have never been taken by a man, personally, but have dreamed. I know not how it feels... but do sometimes wonder. Is it as great as Kikyo claimed it to be, time n' time again? I've had the... um... feelings just as every other living thing does. I just have never acted on them as most others do. Like Kikyo did. And I am glad. For if I had then I would have been your mother instead of your aunt..." Kanane stopped walking and gasped with wide eyes. "I wasn't supposed to say that..."

And again, for the secong time that day, Sango passed out.

Kanane sighed," What wonderful friends she and the floor must be." She picked her up and carried her back to the futon, she smiled seeing the way Sango's face was at peace. She rubbed her brow and kissed her forehead," Sleep, Sango. Because you surely won't get any sleep once you wake. I'm sure hell wll already be here by that time." Kanane kissed her one last time and sat at the edge on the futon, watching Sango sleep and stroking her face gently. She stared at Sango's rising bosom for a sceond then spread her yukuta, getting a clear veiw of Sango's breast and the scar between her chest. Kanane ran her fingers on Sango's skin and kissed her nipples then sucked them hungryly. Kanane licked her lips and smiled, "Sesshomaru will like you. Love you infact. Your skin is delicious and you are beatiful. Not to mention smart, brave, independent, and witty. And even match you two are. You'll both have your hands tied with eachother..." Kanane paused with a wicked smile on her face," ... and I bet the sex will be wonderful!" Kanane smiles once again and traced her finger over the crestant moon shaped scar the bear demon she had sent gave Sango. She once again licked Sango's breast and sucked on her nipples in passion.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango moaned in her sleep. Her face red in a sleepy desire.

Kanane smirked again, "Dreaming of him already? What a naughty girl." Kanane opened Sango's yakuta all the way and looked up and down her body, getting hot. She licked down to Sango's most private part and started to suck on the juices flowing out of her. She licked Sango's sweet clit and smiled as Sango unknowingly withered in pleasure. She stuck her tongue inside of Sango's opening and licked the walls of Sango's virginity. Sango shook even more and moaned out Sesshomaru's name even louder then before. With a few more licks and sucks Sango finally exploded into Kanane's awaiting mouth. Kanane smiled once more and licked her lips as she redressed Sango. "Mmmm, Sango my dear, you taste like purity." Kanane left the room and went to the room where she made her meals. She sat infront of the fire and stirred to soup she had started earlier, knowing that there was a figure leading against the door frame watching her.

"Hello... Hikitaru. Naraku has sent you atlast," Kanane muttered and continued stirring her soup.

"Yes, you are correct. My master, the Great Lord Naraku has sent me to take care of you and the wench. He will not chance his defeat by some stupid human whore. I will now take your life and give your head to my master and I will become the second most powerful being on this earth!" The male said pulling out his sword, ready to kill.

"Katsuki, my brother. Would you really kill me for him? The answer I am sure will be a 'no'. In stone it is written that you will not and that in fact your own niece, Sango will kill you. Brother, why do you not except?" Kanane sighed and stood, facing Katsuki. "We are the Six K's that are said to protect Sango. Brother, why do you deny?"

"I refuse to be some legend's lapdog! I will pave my own way! And sister, if you just come with me and help me kill the girl then I'm sure Naraku will forgive you and you can join us in our domiation of the world. Please, sister. I wish not to kill you, and you know it," Katsuki said, still ready to pounce on Kanane.

"No, brother. Katsuki, you know that I would never do such a thing! i know the truth, I've read the stone myself! And you are surely the damned one if you do not believe!" Kanane was angry. How dare he?! He was supposed to protect Sango! Not try to kill her! Kanane knew! She had read the stone!

"Then I am sorry sister. But you must die now and so will she," Katsuki raised his sword and ran at full speed, covering the short distance between them, at Kanane.

"Brother, you will surely not kill me. For the stone," Kanane was cut off. Her eyes went wide as she felt the sword peirce her abadomen (sp?). Blood trickeled down from the corner of her mouth and she leaded on her brother's shoulder which was before her. "But the stone says... the stone is never wrong... I must have misread," she whispered in his ear and coughed up blood on the side of his face. She smirked and laughed between a fit of coughs," Brother, I'm sure you think that you can kill her now, but you cannot because the stone says so. It says that when Naraku is defeated I will die. And being that I'm going to die right now says that surely Sango and the rest will take him down. There is no chance to excape it. He will die." Kanane spit up blood once again on him and smiled, licking the shell of his ear and whispered," When my blood hits the floor the transmutation will be completed. I never told you this, but the whole bottom of this hut is an altar in which I transmutate the ones like Sango. With a few drops of blood I could make them hanyous, or any half-demon of their choice. If I sacrificed my own life I could make them a full blodded demon. Neko, wolf demon, bird demon, youkai, kitsune. And needless to say, I've never done that. But with two sacrifices I could make them into a taiyoukai. You thought you could stop destiny from happening? Well brother think again," and with those words she stabbed him with the sword she had hidden in her sleve.

"But, you said she'd kill me?!" her brother screamed with wide eyes and confusion.

"She is killing you. You will die for her, she is the reason that I'm going to kill you my brother. So there for she is, though unknowingly, the one who is killing you," Kanane laughed and smiled. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "The stone... is always right. She is after all... our mother," Kanane fell to the floor dead and the whole room began to glow. Katsuki fell to the ground seconds later and tried to breath regularly.

"You are, most certenly, a snicky bitch," he muttered and smiled, holding his gapping wound in his chest," We have done our jobs, Kameko, Kanane, ad now I, Katsuki. Live long, my niece Sango. Live and die."

The whole hut exploded with a bright light that could be seen from miles away. Kagome shook and looked at Inuyasha, wondering if he could see it too.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go see what's going on," Inuyasha said and Kagome jumped on his back, and then he took off.

_'Please have nothing to do with Sango, please have nothing to do with Sango, please have nothing to do with Sango,'_ Kagome chanted in her mind. Inuyashe, how ever, confermed her fear.

"I smell Sango, but it's different. Her sent is covered with the smell of a demoness. A youkai demoness and a powerful one at that. But oddly, they smell so similer it's uncanny. Hold on tight Kagome, we're going to go full speed." Kagome nodded and held on tighter as Inuyasha picked up speed. "Hold on Sango, we're almost there," he muttered in the wind.

(Near the hut:)

Ranmaru sat on top of a near by tree, watching the light dim alittle. He smirked when he saw Sango's still sleeping body with the neko laying on top on her, sleep as well. It was done. She was now a demoness. And ready to take on the challenge of Sesshomaru. His smirk falttered when he saw two figures coming this way. Then his smirk returned realizingwho it must have been.

"The friends Kanane talked about. Inuyasha, Sesshy's half brother, and the priestess, Kagome... who doesn't smell to innocent now." He laughed. Life was getting complicated. He rubbed his hands together," This will most certinly be fun." With that he headed back in the direction of Sesshomaru's city-state. He figured that the Inuyasha and Kagome would take care of Sango.

"WHAT THE HELL???!!!!!!!!"

He smiled. So it seemed they had no idea of what Sango was upto. He wished he could be there to see the drama unfold but he had things to do and places to be. Besides, Sesshomaru would bite his head off if he was late for the metting this time.

--------------------

So? How was that one? That was my first lime like supstance in this or anyother story, tell me if it needs work. Critisim is sooo welcome. And I hope I spelled all of that right, you know like the word 'critisism'. And if you review you'll all get a giant syber Chappy Bunny in any color you want! So review or no Chappy for you!


	4. Sorry for delay: Ch 4

Disclaimer: Punches the Reader I didn't punch you, you ran into my fist! (I don't own the quote or Inuyasha)

Warning: If you don't like the pairing Sango/Sesshomaru or your just a prick then press that back button and get the hell out of here before I have my dark angel rip off your head! Muhahahahaha! Coughs

Thankies: To all who read and reviewed. I'm happy that you like my story, and continue to read it! And you all got your Chappy Bunnies!

Rated: M for language, violence, and sexual content. Shut your eyes and turn away children!

Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this out but that's what happens when you suffer a server concousion (; I'm still having problems with my short-term memory). And I also apologize for this chapter being alittle filler-ish, on top of the head injury there's been alot of witer's block.

Legend:

_hello- flashback_

"hello"- "talking"

'hello'- 'thinking'

hello- fighting

**hello- yelling**

_**( )( )**_

_**( . )**_

_**( /)( /)**_

This is a production of Bunny-chan (GlowlyInsanityA/n: I can't help but change my name! I can't pick which I like more!)

**Where We Collide**

_Kanane left the room and went to the room where she made her meals. She sat infront of the fire and stirred to soup she had started earlier, knowing that there was a figure leading against the door frame watching her._

_"Hello... Katsuki. Naraku has sent you atlast," Kanane muttered and continued stirring her soup._

_"Yes, you are correct. My master, the Great Lord Naraku has sent me to take care of you and the wench. He will not chance his defeat by some stupid human whore. I will now take your life and give your head to my master and I will become the second most powerful being on this earth!" The male said pulling out his sword, ready to kill._

_"Katsuki, my brother. Would you really kill me for him? The answer I am sure will be a 'no'. In stone it is written that you will not and that in fact your own niece, Sango will kill you. Brother, why do you not except?" Kanane sighed and stood, facing Katsuki. "We are the Six K's that are said to protect Sango. Brother, why do you deny?"_

_"I refuse to be some legend's lapdog! I will pave my own way! And sister, if you just come with me and help me kill the girl then I'm sure Naraku will forgive you and you can join us in our domiation of the world. Please, sister. I wish not to kill you, and you know it," Katsuki said, still ready to pounce on Kanane._

_"No, brother. Katsuki, you know that I would never do such a thing! I know the truth, I've read the stone myself! And you are surely the damned one if you do not believe!" Kanane was angry. How dare he?! He was supposed to protect Sango! Not try to kill her! Kanane knew! She had read the stone!_

_"Then I am sorry sister. But you must die now and so will she," Katsuki raised his sword and ran at full speed, covering the short distance between them, at Kanane._

_"Brother, you will surely not kill me. For the stone," Kanane was cut off. Her eyes went wide as she felt the sword peirce her abadomen (sp?). Blood trickeled down from the corner of her mouth and she leaded on her brother's shoulder which was before her. "But the stone says... the stone is never wrong... I must have misread," she whispered in his ear and coughed up blood on the side of his face. She smirked and laughed between a fit of coughs," Brother, I'm sure you think that you can kill her now, but you cannot because the stone says so. It says that when Naraku is defeated I will die. And being that I'm going to die right now says that surely Sango and the rest will take him down. There is no chance to excape it. He will die." Kanane spit up blood once again on him and smiled, licking the shell of his ear and whispered," When my blood hits the floor the transmutation will be completed. I never told you this, but the whole bottom of this hut is an altar in which I transmutate the ones like Sango. With a few drops of blood I could make them hanyous, or any half-demon of their choice. If I sacrificed my own life I could make them a full blodded demon. Neko, wolf demon, bird demon, youkai, kitsune. And needless to say, I've never done that. But with two sacrifices I could make them into a taiyoukai. You thought you could stop destiny from happening? Well brother think again," and with those words she stabbed him with the sword she had hidden in her sleve._

_"But, you said she'd kill me?!" her brother screamed with wide eyes and confusion._

_"She is killing you. You will die for her, she is the reason that I'm going to kill you my brother. So there for she is, though unknowingly, the one who is killing you," Kanane laughed and smiled. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "The stone... is always right. She is after all... our mother," Kanane fell to the floor dead and the whole room began to glow. Katsuki fell to the ground seconds later and tried to breath regularly._

_"You are, most certenly, a snicky bitch," he muttered and smiled, holding his gapping wound in his chest," We have done our jobs, Kameko, Kanane, and now I, Katsuki. Live long, my niece Sango. Live and let die."_

_The whole hut exploded with a bright light that could be seen from miles away. Kagome shook and looked at Inuyasha, wondering if he could see it too._

_"Come on, Kagome. Let's go see what's going on," Inuyasha said and Kagome jumped on his back, and then he took off._

_'Please have nothing to do with Sango, please have nothing to do with Sango, please have nothing to do with Sango,' Kagome chanted in her mind. Inuyashe, how ever, confermed her fear._

_"I smell Sango, but it's different. Her sent is covered with the smell of a demoness. A youkai demoness and a powerful one at that. But oddly, they smell so similer it's uncanny. Hold on tight Kagome, we're going to go full speed." Kagome nodded and held on tighter as Inuyasha picked up speed. "Hold on Sango, we're almost there," he muttered in the wind._

_(Near the hut:)_

_Ranmaru sat on top of a near by tree, watching the light dim alittle. He smirked when he saw Sango's still sleeping body with the neko laying on top on her, sleep as well. It was done. She was now a demoness. And ready to take on the challenge of Sesshomaru. His smirk falttered when he saw two figures coming this way. Then his smirk returned realizingwho it must have been._

_"The friends Kanane talked about. Inuyasha, Sesshy's half brother, and the priestess, Kagome... who doesn't smell to innocent now." He laughed. Life was getting complicated. He rubbed his hands together," This will most certinly be fun." With that he headed back in the direction of Sesshomaru's city-state. He figured that the Inuyasha and Kagome would take care of Sango._

_"WHAT THE HELL??"_

_He smiled. So it seemed they had no idea of what Sango was upto. He wished he could be there to see the drama unfold but he had things to do and places to be. Besides, Sesshomaru would bite his head off if he was late for the metting this time._

_(Continued:)_

**Chapter Four:**

Wild Coral Blossoms About To Bloom

_Flashback:_

_Kohaku stood before her, his eyes blank and his hand holding his weapon tightly. Sango gasped and dropped her weapon. She couldn't hurt him! He was her brother! No matter what he'd done... he was still her little brother that she had tried to hard to protect. But had failed... _

_"__**Kohaku... please! Don't do this! It's me, Sango! Your sister**__!" Sango pleaded with him. Her brother, her sweet childish brother, reduced to a pet for Naraku and his sick games!_

_"Sis... Sister... Sango?" Kohaku's eyes returned to life as he stared at her. He looked down as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm... so sorry. Sister... I'm sorry that... I'm going to hurt you..." His lip trembled as he looked at her again then his eyes glazed over once again and he wipped the tears from his eyes and attacked her. Rather then fight, she ran away, taking her weapon in her arms and ran as fast as she could. But it still hit her. She screamed as she fell to the ground, the blade slowly sliding down her back. Ripping her armor. When the blade was completely removed, Sango turned and layed on her back looking at Kohaku stalk slowly to her. When he was right above her and ready to deliver the final hit she raised her hiraikotsu and smacked him across the face with it. He fell to the ground, passed out and she lifted herself from the groung leading on her hiraikotsu and walked away, crying as she stumbled in the forest. She couldn't bring him back he'd just awake and attack, still a slave to Naraku's will._

_She squeezed her chest, right above her heart and fell the her knees sopping into the night._

_"__**Kohaku!!**__"_

_Endflashback:_

Sango jolted up from the futon covered in sweat. She looked around, noticing she was no longer in Kanane's hut. She stood and walked towards the door covered with along piece of clothe. She moved the clothe to the side and looked outside and saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kaede sitting on the porch. Sango gasped and slowly walked away and then looked at her reflection in the water sitting in the kettle in the middle of the room. She gasped realizing for the first time sence she'd awoken that she was no longer human. Then the transformation was done... but where was Kanane?

She changed into the kimono that lay on the end of the futon she'd been sleeping in and picked up her hiraikotsu and her sword before pushing them through the window at the side of the room and lifted her own body and slidding through the small window. She landed gracefully on her feet and dusted herself of before sneaking to the corner and listening to the conversation being held...

(In Front Of The Hut:)

"Where did you find her?" Kaede asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well... we saw this bright white light and I rode on Inuyasha's back towards it. It was up in the mountains. Sango had left the day before without giving a real reason for it and we were worried that the light had something to do with her but when we got there we found her and Kirara sleeping in a futon and Sango was... not human anymore. Some how someone turned her into a demoness. And a very powerful one at that. The only thing we're worried about is how Sango will act when she wakes and if... she had really wanted it to happen," Kagome explained with a sad experssion. Kaede nodded thinking while Inuyasha gumbled.

'**I can't believe it! I've been trying to become a full demon for years and for Sango it only takes one fucking day! That bitch better like being a youkai! If she doesn't I'll gladly take it away from her!**'Inuyasha yelled within the confides of his mind with childish jealousy.

Kagome smack the back of his head with a frown," Inuyasha that's mean to say."

Inuyasha glared at her. "I didn't even say anything!" He yelled with a pissed off look on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "But you were thinking it."

"And the kimono?" Kaede asked about the kimono they had brought with them for Sango.

"We found it at the end of the futon Sango was sleeping in at the destroyed hut," Kagome said slightly confused as to why Kaede was asking about the kimono. Kaede nodded slowly then sighed coming to a conclusion.

"The kimono you found looks just like the one I saw in the hands of 'The Stone' when I first met her... I can tell you now that Sango wanted it to happen. 'The Stone' says this. She went to a woman named Kanane, who was once priestess and turned herself into a demoness. Kanane used to be a friend of sorts to my sister and well then we were introduced to 'The Stone'. We 'read' from the stone and well... we found out our places in life. There was to be six of us. People in one of the chosen two's life to protect them until another one of us came along and then the one who's turn was over would die. There's only one of us that won't. We were called the Six K's. Only two of us weren't yet born. The first one to take over was Kikyo..." Kaede started but was cut off by Kagome.

"But... technicly she isn't 'dead'..."

"About that... I think that whatever she was supposed to do isn't truly complete. I think that she was supposed to do more for Sango... but I'm not sure what," Kaede said clearly, closing her eyes and nodded her head as she spoke.

"Oh, I see... it's all so odd... who are the others?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Well, then there was Kameko, Sango's mother. Then Kanane and Katsuki, Sango's aunt and uncle. After that it's to be me and last, the one of us who won't die, Kagome..." Kaede trailed off seeing Inuyasha's face twist in confusion.

Kaede shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me what she has to do because I don't know." Inuyasha just 'huffed' and closed his eyes in fustration.

"Sango doesn't look to different different. Is she supposed to?" Kagome asked, waving Inuyasha's behavior off.

"Actually, yes. Sango won't look the same when the transformation is completed," Kaede said matter-of-factly.

"**AHHh...**" A stomach peircing scream stilled the air and ended in a painful screech. Kagome turned and gasped seeing Sango's body layed-out in the grass as she weezed and panted in pain.

"**Inuyasha take her inside!**" Kagome yelled and instantly Inuyasha was on his feet and rushing towards Sango's fallen form and then taking her to lay in the hut.

"And now... the transformation completes itself," Kaede said as she rushed into the hut to tend to the taijiya.

(At Sesshy's:)

Sesshomaru sat, silently watching the rain fall from his seat by the window. Ranmaru hadn't returned yet and he was impaintently awaiting the news that would change everything.

It was all so strange. He had known this would happen, him having to marry a human wench who Kanane would transform into a demoness, for his whole life. Yet, that didn't help to douse the fire of worry burning within the pits of his being. Thousands of questions were swimming through his mind. Was she weak? That was something he could do without. He needed a woman who could defend herself when he was off in battle. Someone who would demand respect and loyalty. If she could not, he would surely have her killed once Naraku was slain.

Did she already know of him? Had she also known all of her life this would happen? It fustrated Sesshomaru, who was used to having his questions answered right away. Nothing had made him worry like this in his life... except maybe, when he had been with the girl.

_Flashback:_

_Sesshomaru watched her skip through the feild with a wide smile on her face. She was picking flowers again, to make a crown for him. It amused him how happy she was all the time, how obilvious she was of the destruction surounding her._

_Looking away from her, he remembered how she was when she fought and slattered the beast who's corpeses were skattered on the feild. So graceful as she savagely ripped at her enemies._

_What made her a warrior, he pondered for a moment. It wasn't the fact that she could lift a sword and slay wild demons, any fool with hands and wit could do that. It wasn't the fact that she had been trained to be one for all of her life. It was her smile. She still laughed and played like any child of her age would do. Though she'd seen death, fought it, and watched it take her mother, she still giggled like the innocent. The world hadn't hardened her. And if she stuck around him... it would do more then that. It was destory her._

_"Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango questioned his blank face. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru nodded, telling her he'd heard her. "I made a crown for you," Sango smilingly stated and pulled out the crown she'd made out of wild coral blossoms and stuck it atop his head. Sesshomaru just stood and walked by her side, keeping the crown atop his head, and walked towards he village._

_"Sango-chan, it is high time that I take you back to your village," Sesshomaru simply stated to her. Sango nodded and just skipped along. She knew what awaited her when she got there and that she would never have times like this with him again. Tht she would remember nothing about him or their time together._

_End Flashback:_

Sesshomaru sighed and opened the draw on the top-left side of his desk. Slowly, he fingered the cold crown made of wild coral blossoms. He had saved it all this time as a keep sake, froze it and preserved it.

He wondered if she lived, if she would approve of the life he'd made for himself. Of Rin, the girl he'd taken in only because she reminded him so much of Sango.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have news for you..."

(Back To Kaede's Village:)

"**Kagome get me another bucket of water! Inuyasha don't just stand there get those herbs I asked for!**" Kaede yelled at the two 'youngings' as she liked to call them. They had moved her back into the hut, with many complaints from Inuyasha about how many extra 'snicky-secret keeping-tajiya-demoness-bitch-pounds' he had to carry. At anyother time it would have been funny to see how Kagome had waited until Sango was safely out of his arms to 'Sit' him as she usually did as an outlet for her ever growing fustration with him and the ever changing world spinning out of control around her.

Kaede had wasted no time in tending to Sango once Inuyasha had put her on the futon. She set quickly to work trying to bring down Sango's ever growing fever. That had been two hours ago. She had brought down Sango's fever once and just when she thought the fever would break she had layed her hand on Sango's forehead and had actually been burned! Then she had tried to get Sango to drink an herbal tea known for reducing fever but that hadn't worked either.

Now, as she tried to give Sango a sponge bath hoping it would help, she finally noticed the scar sitting in the center of her chest. As she watched it she finally noticed how every second it was changing color. Slowly but still she could see it changing hues. She noticed the samething with her hair. It was growing longer and changing shades. She wondered, for a moment, how Sango would look after the transformation was done before going back to bathing Sango's burning body with the cool water.

(Outside:)

Kagome sat, staring into the distance, on the steps of the small hut. She always felt like... she was the center of attention and had never cared to think how it might be if she wasn't. Guys didn't go to flirt with Sango, she wasn't the reincarnation of Kikyo and hadn't been the one to awaken Inuyaha... it was all her. Funny how before Kagome had always hated being the center of attention, but she could only imagine how Sango felt being... the underdog. But now, knowing that they would be trading places, she felt oddly... jealous. Would Inuyasha find Sango more attractive now? Was he the one that Sango was going to mate with?

Inuyasha watched Kagome's face twist and contort thoughtfully. He could feel her uneasiness. He wondered what quesions were flying through her head. He had to admit he had many questions as well. Like who was Sango supposed to mate with? Was it anyone he knew?... Was it Kouga?! Or worse... was it him, himself?! Maybe Kagome was asking the same thing. Maybe she thought that it was going to be him! Well if it was he'd flat out refuse! Sango was a good looking human girl, he'd be the first to admit it but still! There was no way he'd leave Kagome for Sango, who he thought of more like a sister in the first place.

Inuyasha huffed and sat down next to her, pulling her stiff form in his arms and into his chest. She gradually relaxed and let the beat of his heart in unison with her's calm her. They sat there, in silence, as the sun set. The only sounds entering their ears was the breathing of eachother and the beating of their hearts insync.

That was until Kaede came out of the hut with wide eyes...

"It's... done..." She muttered before passing out and falling into Inuyasha's strong arms.

--

GlowlyInsanity: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I've been working on a joint project with my cousins that will never be uploaded on FanFiction because it's an original story. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a little rushed so I'm sorry. And to know what Coral Blossoms and Wild Coral Blossoms are you have to have read REST. It's kind of hard to explain how they look becuase they change every month. But they call it The Flower Without Memory or The Flower of New Beginnings.

Oh, and before anyone asks, does Sesshomaru know the Sango from his child hood and the Sango that's in a group with his brother are the same person, no! He's never taken much notice of older Sango and Sango doesn't have her memories of that time so she's never cared that he didn't pay much attention to her.


End file.
